


look up at the stars...

by startswithhope



Series: sweater weather... [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Autumn, Cabin Fic, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: It’s late, probably nearing midnight, but Patrick had suggested stargazing and David had agreed, feigning reluctance while secretly loving the idea of cuddling under a warm blanket and maybe making out a little on the soft grass. And sure, maybe he wore Patrick’s sweatshirt to avoid grass stains on his knitwear, but that’s neither here nor there
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: sweater weather... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482623
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	look up at the stars...

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the final of my fall-themed prompt fics. Thanks so much to everyone who sent in prompts and for your patience as it took me forever to get to them all. This one combines the last three I received from a few people - renting a cabin, hoodies and stargazing.

There’s a cold breeze coming in from the water down here, making David shiver as he lifts the front of his hoodie sweatshirt over his nose and mouth, breathing out to warm his face in the muggy cocoon he’s created. It’s not his sweatshirt, not really, but the way Patrick’s eyes narrow and darken a few shades whenever he wears it makes David think that his borrowing of it is something Patrick enjoys. It’s soft, worn in, sleeves unraveling slightly from a small hole David can’t seem to stop poking his thumb through whenever he puts it on. Patrick says the faded design is of an elk, his mascot from high school, but the decal is almost all worn away. It’s such a departure from David’s usual crisp, perfect stylings that he can’t help but feel a bit different whenever he wears it, almost as if he’s transformed back to a younger version of himself, living out a long forgotten fantasy of having a boy in high school like him back, a nice boy like Patrick. Someone sweet, learning about life, love, someone to share teenage fumblings charged with possibility and hormones. **  
**

But, as intriguing as that fantasy might have been, he vastly prefers his reality, his present, learning about life and love with this nice _man_ with his cozy sweatshirt and confident smiles.

Almost as if David’s mind has conjured him, he sees Patrick coming towards him, the amber light from their small rented cabin creating a glowing silhouette. They’d gotten here last night, their three night stay in this small a-frame cabin an engagement gift from Ray. They’d decided to squeeze in a quick getaway before the Christmas season really took hold at the store and it’s been the exact kind of cozy perfection David had assumed only actually existed in cheesy Hallmark holiday movies until this very moment.

It’s late, probably nearing midnight, but Patrick had suggested stargazing and David had agreed, feigning reluctance while secretly loving the idea of cuddling under a warm blanket and maybe making out a little on the soft grass. And sure, maybe he wore Patrick’s sweatshirt to avoid grass stains on his knitwear, but that’s neither here nor there. 

“Is it too cold?”

Popping his chin out from inside the sweatshirt, David shakes his head, patting the blanket next to him in invitation. 

“It’s fine, just a bit nippy. We can keep each other warm.” 

Patrick maneuvers himself to a sitting position, the side of his chest pressing into David’s shoulder as he slides in close. His nose nudges into the side of David’s hair as he brings his mouth close to David’s ear, making David shiver and Patrick chuckle in response..

“I love that you packed my sweatshirt.” 

David’s breath hitches at the husky rumble of Patrick’s voice so close to his ear, releasing his breath on a quick huff as Patrick’s lips brush a wet kiss at the edge of his jaw. Anticipation blooms like a runaway field of wildflowers beneath his chest and his thumb finds the hole in Patrick’s sweatshirt again, becoming an anchor of sorts as he turns his head in search of Patrick’s lips. 

Their kiss feels charged, Patrick’s hot mouth warming David’s cold one with his hand holding firm at David’s jaw, angling his face just how he wants it as his tongue leads David’s into a well-practiced dance. Patrick’s neck is chilly against David’s fingers when he drags him closer, urging him down as David lets his back fall to the flannel throw covering their blanket of grass. Patrick pauses with his arms bracing himself over David’s chest, eyes warm and slightly glossy, breath just barely visible as it comes out in quick puffs in the space between them. He doesn’t say anything, just stares and David shifts impatiently, reaching up with the hand still anchored in the sweatshirt sleeve to cup Patrick’s cheek. Patrick’s eyes flutter shut for a brief moment as his head shifts, lips pressing a kiss into the sweatshirt covered palm of David’s hand before moving to kiss the gold ring on his exposed thumb. In that second, something passes between them, an unspoken something David can feel take root deep in his belly. Something he can’t quite name, but knows somehow will never leave him.

He’s thankful for the weight of Patrick’s body when it comes down to cover his, the solidness of him pressing David further into the grass as they both breathe, Patrick’s lips slowly sliding up David’s cheek towards his mouth. When they kiss again, it’s slow, the soft pillow of Patrick’s lower lip sliding against David’s tongue comforting and sensual and warming his blood to a gentle, rolling simmer. It’s impossible to keep his hands to himself, fingers sliding into the back pockets of Patrick’s jeans as he widens his legs and drags Patrick down deeper. The guttural _“fuck”_ Patrick growls into his mouth just has him doing it again, and again, until they’re both panting, Patrick into the side of David’s neck and David up into the sky full of stars. 

But then he feels Patrick’s lips go soft against his skin, pressing tiny kisses as his hips slow and legs stretch. He knows he’s trying to calm himself down and David lets him, sliding his hands up over the small of Patrick’s back to settle into the soft fabric of his sweater along his spine. 

“I’ve never seen so many stars.”

David’s voice is crackly and has to clear his throat, prompting Patrick to stop his kissing and lift his head to look down at David’s face. He’s flushed from cheeks to ears, the tip of his chin slightly raw from David’s scruff and his lips kiss swollen and begging for more of David’s attention. 

“Whenever I see a star, I always think of you,” Patrick whispers, his eyes darting away with apparent embarrassment, completely oblivious to David’s dumbstruck reaction. He’s never had someone say anything even remotely that romantic to him before, well, except for Patrick, but that conversation was during their one and only real fight and he doesn’t like to dwell on it. But it’s impossible to not feel gobsmacked when someone tells you that you make them feel right. How can someone’s heart ever come back from being told something that earth-shattering?

“Whaa...at? Why? How?”

He’s muttering and stuttering now, which needs to stop, so he just closes his mouth and implores Patrick to explain with widening eyes.

“Because of that sweater. The leather one with the white stars. The one you…”

“Oh god.” David covers his eyes and shakes his head, mortified to have that moment brought up. It might have won him Patrick back, but it’s not something he will ever repeat and hoped would never have been spoken about again.

“What? I realized just how much I was in love with you that night.”

Dropping his hands, David shoots Patrick an annoyed glare and gently shoves him so he can sit up. Patrick shuffles to the side, but just props his elbow on the blanket and looks up at David with an amused smile.

“Patrick, there is absolutely no way that’s true. I made an idiot out of myself.”

“Yeah, you did.”

David huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, not really happy about having to think about that night, or the days that led up to it. 

“David, do you think you would have put yourself through that if you didn’t love me, too?”

“No.” 

_Oh_. 

He answered that so quickly he didn’t even really realize what he’d just admitted to.

“David.” 

Hearing the gentle urging behind Patrick’s tone, David reluctantly looks down at him, feeling his jaw relax a bit at the look of utter fondness in Patrick’s gaze. And when Patrick reaches up and tugs on the sleeve of his sweatshirt, he slowly releases a long breath as he uncrosses his arms and eventually smiles as Patrick’s hand curls around his wrist and drags him back down onto the blanket. He lands in a heap on Patrick’s chest, but Patrick is quick to gather him into his arms, his strong hands finding the back of David’s head as he leans up to press a quick kiss to David’s lips. 

“I’m stuck on your heart,” Patrick whispers in the space between their lips, prompting David to shake his head to keep the tears at bay before lowering his head to kiss that mouth from saying anything else too perfect for a response. The laugh Patrick can’t hold back has their kiss going slightly off kilter, but David just shifts his mouth to Patrick’s jaw, nibbling a path to his ear until he feels Patrick’s fingers slide up into David’s hair as the purposeful distraction settles in. 

“Look up at the stars,” he mumbles against Patrick’s ear, hearing a rumbly _“huh?”_ before burying his nose into the crook of Patrick’s neck, kissing his way down until he hits the collar of his sweater. Settling in, he tugs down on the material to reveal the sensitive spot right above Patrick’s collarbone and begins to kiss it over and over, adding the tip of his tongue to his gentle torture. Both of Patrick’s hands are in his hair now, fingers carding through the strands, tugging every once in a while when David’s lip suck his kiss-worried skin into his mouth. David’s just getting started though, determined to give Patrick a very different memory of him when he thinks about the stars. 


End file.
